hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nostalgia AC
Hi, Nostalgia AC, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:22, September 24, 2011 Welcome! Welcome to the wiki Nostalgia AC. Now, I know we have recruited you, and this welcoming message is pretty futile, but still.... I am working on my public relations xD. You've done a good job so far, and I certainly hope you'll keep it up! :3 Happy Editting! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 07:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thundergamer Hi nostalgia first of all i am not mad at nesty but she could at least write a mesage to me before doing changes.Also you know i am burecaust but there were no admins to help me as every admin i gave rights got lazy and didnt edit for like 6 months so after time i lost hope that there is anyone to help me in making this wikia a beter place.Thundergamer 11:35, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm not even going to bother with arguing against you, Sima speaks the truth, and that you can't rely on contributors to write you messages telling you that they're trying to help the wiki, especially if you were inactive for months as a Bureaucrat. You've also been making excuses and such, and therefore I believe you are unable to fulfill your duties as Bureaucrat and should give Bureaucrat and Administrator rights to Nesty and remove yourself as a Bureaucrat. You say you want to make this wiki a better place, so step down and give her full rights and it will become a better place. [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 22:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Which article man?Thundergamer 14:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) White void, but seriously Thunder when are you going to understand that you've done an awful job as Bureaucrat and need to stop making excuses and just step down or give all of your power to Nesty? It's all obvious to every other user here, yet you remain in denial because of your pride and continued lust for power retention. [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 14:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Dont say other users not to contact me or you will get baned.Thundergamer 15:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Threats now, is it? I'm just trying to help the wiki, and that involves making sure users get the right help, which would be from Nesty, not you. [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 15:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC) These are no threats just a warning. And dont worry users will get right help from me but if I dont know to help I will say to them that they should contact Nesty. And please edit my talkpage when replying to me.Thundergamer 15:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm not going to edit your talkpage when I reply to you, because this is my talkpage and I therefore set my own parameters for how I reply. [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 15:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Easy boys. Nostalgia can decide for himself on how to reply, Thundergamer. Also, there is no need to threaten with bans, that is called power abuse. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 15:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Jorrvaskr Hello! Amnesty here! I know I've been neglecting this wiki recently, but I had some personal matters that needed to be taken care of... Anyway, me and SubtlePen have thought up a plan to get the revamp of Hitman wiki going. Surely, you will understand we need all the help we can get, which is why I'm asking you to come join us! For more information on the process, go to Jorrvaskr. That page contains all the info you need. If there are any questions or remarks, you can deposit them either on mine or SubtlePen's talkpage! We hope to see you on the Jorrvaskr page!! Nesty & Subtle [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) 'Ello Nos. TLR here. Your efforts have not gone unnoticed, and I can proudly say, that you deserved this: [[User:The Loyal Recruit|'TLR']] Talk to meh 19:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks TLR, I'll add that to my userpage. [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk. 04:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC)